Seireitei Communication (FC)
| purpose = Publication of the Seireitei News Magazine | tblColour = black | textColour = white }} Seireitei Communication (瀞霊廷通信, Seireitei Tsūshin; lit. "Court of Pure Souls Correspondence"), known otherwise as Seireitei Communication Monthly, is a monthly magazine published by members of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13. The Captaincy of the 9th Division is tied to the leadership of Seireitei Communication; the Captain is thus also the Editor-in-Chief. Overview The monthly magazine, that eventually became known as the Seireitei News Magazine, is printed by the Reishi Printing Company,Bleach Bootleg; page 182 with regular issues costing 380 .Bleach Bootleg; page 181 Special issues tend to cost more; the coverage of the cost 680 Kan,Bleach Bootleg; Seireitei Bulletin Cover whilst publications featuring The Cataclysm and its companion pieces typically sell for 600 Kan.The Cataclysm The magazine uses a subscription-based model with delivery straight to your door; the delivery is often handled by unseated officers of the 9th Division and various students of the .Ninth Division (Fanon Canon)#Trivia Having people on the ground delivering is essential considering the magazine does not use for delivery or gathering of survey information.Bleach Bootleg, pages 46-47 Those who subscribe also receive special incentives. Subscribors where offered a sake-flavoured rice cake dessert as a gift in the special mid-summer edition. History Editing Department The Editing Department (瀞霊廷通信編集部, Seireitei Tsūshin Henshūbu; lit. "Court of Pure Souls Correspondence Editorial Department") is located in 2-5-10 Ryūsei, District 1, Seireitei, 119-0163. Editor-in-Chief Current *Sajin Komamura.A New Chapter Former * .Bleach Bootleg; page 102 * .Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 10 *Kazuya Kuchiki.Dawn of the Coven *Shūhei Hisagi.Hisagi served as Editor-in-Chief twice despite never once holding the rank of Captain. Following Captain Tōsen's defection and Captain Kuchiki's death Hisagi was the highest-ranking member of the 9th Division, and thus inherited control of Seireitei Communication. Other members *Kenji Hiroshi -- Editor and articles. *Momoko -- Editor. *IShin'ōe Sannen -- Design and Layout. *Takehiko Higashiyama (Freiheit) -- Layout. *Shunji Harigane (Arrancha) -- Layout. *Akira Ichibanboshi -- Articles. *Umiomi Itō -- Articles. *Shigeru Daidō -- Articles. *Hiroyuki Yagamo -- Articles. *Hiroyuki Ishishiro (Nōdō) -- Articles. *Mizuhō Hayakawa (Kurōbādō) -- Articles. Contributors *Kenji Hiroshi -- author of The Cataclysm, Data-book Tribulations,Data-book Tribulations The Yonkō of Hakuda, Follow-up! The Four Realms Theory, and An Obituary: Kazuya Kuchiki and the Noble Art.Dawn of the Coven His piece on Seireitou Kawahiru received a dreadful debut; Seireitou failed to turn up for the interview, resulting in Kenji pursuing an article with Minato Kuramoto instead.Seireitou thread with Sei Kenji also worked alongside Rikuri Ukitake during her modelling career, and posted numerous columns and illustrations in the Seireitei News Magazine, not to mention other more specialised publications before Rikuri called time on her career.Rikuri Ukitake thread with Daz *Van Satonaka -- author of a series of comedic shorts set in the same universe as Kenji's popular works.Specials *Kazuo Hanazawa -- author of the popular multi-series A Lieutenants Guide to Hearty Subordinates, which details Kazuo's love of cooking.Kazuo Hanazawa thread with N *Shūhei Hisagi -- author of Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!! and This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; page 103''Bleach'' Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover The former had a dreadful debut, resulting in Hisagi refusing to leave the editorial room for three days.Bleach Bootleg; page 139 *Momoko -- Momoko reworked the core rule-book of and made it relevant to , the and .Towards the Future: Answers and Questions Her version was advertised initially in the Seireitei News Magazine, before she moved on to sell her versions independently.Seireitei Communication! Come One, Come All! *Seia Tulia Honoria -- author of a serialised segment detailing tourist hot-spots in Rukongai, initially with terrible penmanship. The segment made a return alongside a new editor. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes